Captain Hawkeye
by Lzsmith8
Summary: Finn discovers that nothing is write in stone, and the rules don't matter after all. With the help of his co-pilot, can Finn discover his destiny, or is his fate to be lost in the winds of Atmos? UPDATED! I R TEH BACK!
1. Partner

A.N. Think of this as a prequel to Finn fic I'm gonna try. Like it, hate it, mock it, whatev. I told myself not to give in to peer pressure, not to do the Drabbles thing everyone seems to be doing, but, it didn't work. Say 'hello' to Captain HawkEye.

Chapter One.

New Partner

/

It was unusual not having Aerrow with them on the _Condor. _They were used to having the entire team together, working with each other, never missing a chance at becoming closer as a team. But about a week ago, Starling had once again appeared, asking for the help of a fellow Sky Knight, namely Aerrow.

And, of course, Aerrow could say 'No' to Starling about as easily as Junko could give up a meal. Thus, for the past week, the two Sky Knights had been off on some exciting adventure, leaving behind the rest of the squadron, including Radarr. But honestly, Finn no longer really minded where the blue furred creature decided to make his new home.

"OUCH! Easy on the claws, will ya Radarr?"

Well, mostly anyway.

Junko thought it was funny. Stork freaked out, mentioning several horrible illnesses and/or ailments that could be contacted from the monbite. Piper seemed annoyed about Radarr sitting on Finn's shoulders as well, but she refused to tell him why when he asked.

As confusing as Piper was, Finn pushed his thoughts of her away as he walked down the hallway of the _Condor. _As much as he pretended to, the sharpshooter had to admit that he just didn't understand girls. And Piper was most certainly a girl.

Radarr chattered in his ear, swaying slightly as he easily kept his balance on Finn's shoulder. Giving the blue creature a grin he said, "No kidding. I'm tired of sitting around, waiting for something to happen."

Radarr nodded enthusiastically, and shifted his weight slightly, gently digging his claws into cloth. Finn's grin widened as he snapped his fingers.

"I've got an idea!" Radarr's long ears lifted as he turned to look at Finn. "Lets take my skimmer out for a ride! We've been cooped up on this ship for _way _to long."

Eyes lighting up in excitement, Radarr nodded his head, giving his own version of Finn's custom smug grin as he bounced restlessly on his shoulder, wrapping his thick tail around the sharpshooter's neck to keep his balance.

Giggling as the sensation of fur on his neck, Finn started down the hall for the hanger. He had nearly reached the door panel when a voice snarled, "Of course I don't like it! It's weird, he doesn't belong there, and with Aerrow gone I can't even hope it will change!"

Stopping short, eyes widening at the angered voice, Finn turned to look at Radarr, whose ears were perked as he looked over Finn's shoulder towards where the outburst had come from. "Radarr, was that who I thought it was?"

Radarr only stared at him, mirroring his confused expression.


	2. Skimmer

Co-pilot

/

Aside from Junko, Radarr was the most proficient skimmer expert on the Condor. It had taken him less than two hours to attach a handsomely made sidecar to Finn's skimmer. One that could, if necessary, take control of the skimmer if the driver was otherwise occupied.

Finn hadn't understood when he first saw the sidecar. He had argued, as well as one could argue with someone who didn't speak English, that he didn't need a co-pilot when he rode his skimmer. He could fly just fine!

It wasn't until the next day, when he and Radarr went on patrol, that he finally clued in to what the sidecar was for.

They had somehow found themselves in the middle of a very large, very angry, very _hungry_ group of Sky Sharks. As Finn rapidly fired one bolt after another into the raging monsters, which involved _taking_ _his hands off the controls _and lifting his crossbow to his shoulder, Radarr expertly maneuvered them through the teeth-filled crowd, never once faltering.

By the time they had gotten themselves safely back on the Condor, Finn decided that maybe having a co-pilot wouldn't be so bad after all.

Today, just like everyday for the past week, Finn and Radarr climbed onto Finn's battered skimmer, started 'er up, and took off into the sky. Radarr clung to his handle bars, shrieking and chattering excitedly as they roared across the sky.

Finn laughed joyously, pumping his fist in the air. "Oh-**YEA**! This is the _life_, huh, buddy?"

Radarr nodded his head enthusiastically, his large eyes bright with excitement. Leaning forward in his seat, the monbit flicked a switch on his control panel, and a _click _was heard from underneath the skimmer.

Finn blinked, glancing around. "Radarr? What did you do?"

Radarr merely grinned, and when Finn started to halfway turn in his seat, the was a sudden grumble of noise from the engine. Alarmed, Finn glanced at Radarr, who was leaning forward in his seat, tightly gripping his handle bars, a wicked grin on his face.

The grumble of noise turned into a roar of energy, and Finn barely had the chance to grab his own handle bars before his skimmer blasted away into the sky, tearing through a trio of clouds so quickly they exploded into little puffs.

"Woah-oh!! Radarr, what did you do?!" Finn cried as he desperately gripped his bike, trying to stay with it. This was definitely the fastest his bike had ever gone, the fastest _any_ bike had ever gone, and it was all he could to was hold on.

Radarr gave no answer, barely keeping his grip himself, his thick blue hair flying wildly in the wind. Finn got one glance of the wild-looking Radarr before he burst out laughing, hauling back hard on the brakes, slowly the bike.

Obediently, the skimmer slowed, but the new, more powerful rumble of noise from the skimmer's engine remained. When Finn looked to Radarr for explanation, the creature only grinned mysteriously.

Finn chuckled, "You've been working on my bike, haven't you, buddy?"

Radarr glanced around, looking almost abashed, before meeting the sharpshooter's eyes with a sheepish grin, nodding rigorously. Now Finn out right laughed, leaning forward to ruffle the creature's mussed fur.

"I thought so. And I'm glad you did. I've never seem my ride preform so well! Thanks buddy!" Finn said, a grateful smile on his face.

Radarr merely ducked his head, a humble smile on his face.

/

A.N. er, I have decided to name Radarr's species the 'Monbit'. Don't like it? Don't care.


	3. Return

Return

/

The patrol had been basically quiet. After the excitement of Radarr's new upgrades, there wasn't a whole lot that could call up the adrenalin so quickly. After flying around for a few hours, scouting the skies with his trained eyes, Finn decided to call it a day.

"Ready to head home buddy?" He asked Radarr, who had be leaning back in his seat, half asleep.

At Finn question, the monbit jerked slightly, becoming reanimated. Eyes a little red from tiredness, Radarr made no verbal response, but nodded slowly towards the sharpshooter, who chuckled.

"Yea, I'm a little tired of this too." Leaning over, Finn stroked the monbit's fur, gently smoothing it down. "And thanks again for the engine upgrade Radarr. I think I could be faster than Aerrow's bike now!"

Radarr nodded mutely, raising a paw in a 'thumbs up' gesture, before sitting up in his seat, grabbing for his handlebars.

Smiling, Finn turned his ride back towards the Condor, ready to be home again. Radarr gave a quiet chirp of relief as they pulled closer to the old carrier, and Finn's smile widened.

Glancing in the big, front window, Finn could just make out Stork's slim form, standing at attention in his usual spot, at the wheel. Finn grinned, holding back laughter. Even when the Condor was in park, Stork was rarely seen very far away from the carrier's controls.

Gliding down the runway, Finn gently tapped the brakes, a proud grin on his face as he listened to the engine purr. Pulling slowly into the hanger, Finn glanced over to Radarr, his wide grin still covering his face.

"Radarr, I don't know how you did it, but this is the best my ride has _ever_ preformed. You are so awesome!" He exclaimed, blue eyes alight with excitement. Pulling to a stop, he noticed a third Storm Hawk in the hanger, watching him and Radarr with interest. "Junko! Buddy! Check out what Radarr did for my ride!"

Junko's face light up with a wide smile as Finn revved his engine, the rumble reverting across the hanger. "Woah! Wow Finn, your bike sounds awesome!"

"Yea! All thanks to my little buddy here." That said, the blond ruffled Radarr fur, as he chirped modestly, a happy smile on his little face.

"Cool! Radarr has been getting pretty good at working on the skimmers. Soon he's gonna be better than I am!" Junko noted, no hint of envy in his voice.

But Radarr seemed to disagree with the wallop, and leaping down from his sidecar, scuttled across the polished floor of the hanger to climb up the bigger being's shoulders. Chattering rapidly, the monbit shook his head rapidly, gesturing at the wallop, then to himself, then to the nearby skimmer Junko had been working on.

Finn smirked as he killed his engine, "Looks like Radarr disagrees with you Junko. For now, you've still got him beat when it comes to skimmer work."

Junko chuckled, gently patting Radarr's head, "Maybe. Oh, and guess what Finn!"

"What's that?" Finn responded distractedly, climbing off his bike. He was really pleased with how Radarr had made improvements on it. It wasn't often that he or the rest of the team paid much attention to Finn's skimmer. Before Radarr had started working on it, it was basically a hunk of bolts that could sometimes fly. Now, however...

"We got a radio transmission from Aerrow today! He and Starling are coming back!" Junko nearly shouted this statement, joy and excitement evident in his voice.

All movement from Finn stopped as the Wallop's words sunk in. "Oh. Th-That's great man! That means we'll have the team together again!"

Still on Junko's shoulders, Radarr peered curiously at the sniper, docking his head to the side as he watched him. Finn's movements were quick, jerky and tense. Jumping down from the wallop, Radarr continued to eye Finn.

Clearing his throat, Finn said, "Wh-why don't you go into the kitchen, Junko, and cook something special for Aerrow and Starling when they get back?"

"That sounds like a great idea Finn! You comin'?" The wallop was already halfway out the door, a happy smile on his face.

"No, I'm gonna work on my ride for a few minutes." Finn's response was given enthusiastically, but from Radarr's position, standing right beside him, he could see the youth's hands squeeze into fists.

The door closed with a mechanical _whoosh _and Finn's shoulders slumped.


	4. Bonds

Radical Change

/

Finn's chuckle of laughter held no mirth. Leaning against his bike, eyes closed, arms crossed, head down, he muttered, "I didn't expect things to stay the way they had been, but..."

With a squeak, Radarr jumped up onto the seat of the skimmer, staring at the blond with concern, long ears bent forward anxiously. Tapping Finn on the shoulder, he tilted his head, trying to ask his question, chattering slowly.

Finn's head came up, a bitter smile on his face. "For the past week, since Aerrow and Starling have been gone, it's been ... kinda cool, having you around."

Radarr blinked, confused by the sniper's words. Finn's eyes had already seen the confusion.

"Think buddy. In a little while, Starling and Aerrow will be back, and you can go back to being _his_ co-pilot, instead of mine." Finn's voice was quiet, but he held back his bitterness. Radarr belonged with Aerrow, not with him.

Radarr _chie-ired _loudly, jumping down from the skimmer and landing in front of Finn. Gesturing rapidly, Radarr squeaked, chattered, growled, an even shrieked a few times, mostly uninterpretable gibberish coming from his mouth.

Knelling down, Finn waved his hands, crying, "Woah Radarr, slow down! I can't understand you when you go that fast!"

Radarr slowed his movements, though it was clear he was still agitated as he grumbled quietly before he began gesturing again. This time, the monbit pointed to himself, to Finn, jerked his thumb over his shoulder with a look of disgust, before pointing at Finn once again, this time with a smile on his face.

Finn blinked down at Radarr, a blank expression on his face. Leaning back, he watched the blue-furred creature carefully, his face slowly turning thoughtful. "Wait." He muttered, a hint of a smile dawning on his face. "Are you saying that you would rather be _my_ co-pilot, instead of Aerrow's?"

Radarr wiggled both ears, then started nodded vigorously, bouncing on his heels energetically. A massive grin on his face, Finn held out his arms, and with a screech, Radarr jumped into the blond's arms, nuzzling happily.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, before Radarr pulled himself out of Finn's arm to climb upon his shoulders. Standing, Finn grinned out of the corner of his eye at the monbit, "You and me buddy. We're gonna take on the world!"

Chirping, Radarr balanced himself easily on the sniper's shoulders, making a somewhat heroic pose. Finn laughed, and walked out of the hanger into the hallway.

And nearly crashed into Piper, who was standing right outside the doorway, an angry frown on her face.

Gulping, Finn waved a little at the girl, "H-hi, Piper! Wh-what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was just looking for you and Radarr, Finn." Her voice was cool, almost casual, but the dark frown remained on her face.

Finn shot a quick glance at Radarr, who looked as apprehensive as he did. Nervously, he said, "We-well, me and Radarr just got back from patrol, ya' know, and, we're both kinda hungry after that long flight, so -"

"Finn. I need to talk to the both of you." Piper cut them off, her voice cold. Daring another nervous glance at Radarr, Finn refocused on Piper, before nodding carefully.

"Come. We'll talk in the lab." Was all she said before she turned and stalked away, her small hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Gulping hard, Finn muttered to Radarr, "Do you wanna try and make a run for it? We might be able to get away."

Radarr stared after Piper, his long ears bent back. Looking down at Finn, he shook his head slowly.

Chuckling dryly, Finn nodded, starting after the crystal expert. "You're right. If we ran away now, she'd probably just hunt us down."


	5. Close

Distemper

/

The door closed behind them, and Finn felt as though his last chance for escape had disappeared with it. Piper had all the blinds closed in her lab, making it almost eerily dark. She hadn't turned on the light, and he wasn't about to try and find it.

Pushing away his fears, he squared his shoulders, making Radarr sway slightly, before clearing his throat. "Ok. What is so important that you had to drag me into your lab to say it?"

Piper was standing half in the shadows, her hands resting palms down on one of the tables residing in the lab. She didn't move, but her voice was still easily heard as she asked, "You and Radarr have gotten closer this past week, haven't you?"

Frowning slightly, the blond crossed his arms. "Yea. What of it?"

"And I noticed that theres a new attachment on your skimmer." Finn watched her hands clench into fists. "Are the two of you planning on keeping things the way they have been this past week?"

Radarr growled low in his throat, so quietly Finn barely heard it. The monbit tensed, his paws painfully clenching Finn's shoulders.

"Easy Radarr." He murmured quietly, reaching up to gently rub the creature's neck. He complied, somewhat, and Finn refocused on Piper, "We might be. Radarr and I make a pretty awesome team."

Piper turned her head, not glaring at the sniper, but her face was unreadable, her eyes skimming over the sharpshooter and the monbit. Sighing, she said, "I don't think that's the best of ideas, Finn. Aerrow and Radarr have been partners for a long time."

Sighing, Finn let his shoulders slump, and Radarr shifted slightly, keeping his balance. "I know. They've been partners since the Betrayal. But things are changing, you know that."

Finally, Piper turned around, meeting his eyes with her own. Something that looked like sadness glittered in her eyes as she said, "I know things have been becoming different. But Finn, something like this could really hurt Aerrow, you know that."

Frowning, Finn snapped, "I do! But change isn't always a horrible thing. Look at what happened when Terra Bogaton broke away from Cyclonia. That wasn't horrible!

Radarr wrapped his furry tail around Finn's neck, chattering quietly, one paw gently squeezing his shoulder. Finn forced himself to relax. He wasn't sure where this conversation was going, but he knew if he lost his temper with Piper, he would probably regret it.

Piper set her hands on her hips, a frown appearing to challenge Finn's. "I know change isn't horrible. But Finn, if you and Radarr are going to do this, then I want you to at least promise me you'll be nice about it."

Finn opened his mouth to snap something angry, when Radarr _chie-riped, _his ears bending back as he tightened his grip on Finn's shoulder, before leaning closer and gently rubbing his nose against the sharpshooter's ear. Closing his mouth, Finn felt a little smile appear on his face.

Glancing back to Piper, he said, "Alright. When Aerrow gets back, I'll talk to him about me and Radarr. Ok?"

Piper's tension lessened, and she returned his half smile. "That's all I'm asking Finn. Thanks."

/


	6. Cooking

Disaster

/

Suddenly feeling bashful as he met Piper's eyes, Finn ducked his head slightly, forcing back the blood from his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he said, "I'm gonna go check on Junko. I sent him to the kitchen to make us a snack, and, well..." Rubbing the back of his neck as she sent him a Look, he stammered, "I-I think I'll j-just go save the ship from another 'Junko cooking explosion'."

Piper rolled her sunset-colored eyes, but she was smiling as she said, "You're such a dork, Finn. Now hurry up before that wallop explodes the stove again."

Giving the navigator a quick salute, Finn hastily escaped the lab. Radarr swayed on his shoulders, grumbling under his breath, his long tail flicking back and forth, catlike.

Walking down the hallway, Finn glanced out of the corner of his eye at the grumbling monbit. Carefully, he reached up and stroked the creature's muscled neck. Radarr relaxed under the sensation, his long ear bending forward. "You still ready to be my co-pilot, buddy?"

Radarr nodded his head, leaning forward to chatter nonsense in the sniper's ear. Giggling as fur tickled his neck, he flinched away from it, making Radarr sway unsteadily. Until, with an undignified squawk, the creature had to leap from Finn's shoulders to the ground, landing on all fours.

"Heh-eh. Whoops. Sorry Radarr, that was my bad." Finn said sheepishly, lifting his hands in defense as Radarr turned around to glower at him.

Grumbling, the furry critter turned and stalked away, ears bent back.

Still chuckling somewhat awkwardly, Finn followed after Radarr as he stomped into the kitchen, then nearly tripped over him when he came to an abrupt halt.

"Woah Radarr, watch yourself! I nearly -" He looked up to see what he was staring at, "Oh. Wow, Junko... that's a good look for you."

"Huh?" Junko looked up from the bowl he was rapidly stirring. The wallop was covered in what looked like tomato paste, lettuce, and French-fries. A small round tomato sat squarely on the top of his head, half buried in thick grey hair. Junko didn't even seem to notice as he grinned at Finn, "Oh, hi Finn. I was just working on a snack, like you said. I think I should be ready by the time Aerrow and Starling get back!"

Shaking his head, Finn walked over to the food-covered wallop, carefully holding back giggles that were threatening to burst out of his stomach. "Th-that's pretty exciting Junko, b-but I think you've forgotten something."

"I have?" Junko turned around quickly, his eyes scouring the devastated kitchen, before looking back to the sharpshooter, "What did I forget?"

Chattering sharply, Radarr jumped onto a nearby counter, only to slide across it in a very undignified manner as his feet slipped in milk that had been spilled across the counter. The shrieking monbit slid down the counter, his eyes the size of dinner plates as he came closer and closer towards a large stack of pottery badly balanced beside the sink.

Finn flinched, clenching his eyes shut before he could see Radarr crash into said pottery. The crash never came.

"Junko. What have I told you about being in the kitchen?" Stork's deadpan voice echoed in the kitchen, and when Finn opened his eyes, he saw that the merb had a firm hand on top of Radarr's tail. Radarr was less than two inches away from the stack of pots, his eyes still very wide.

Junko was grinning guiltily at Stork, one tomato stained hand reaching up to awkwardly scratch the bad of his neck. "Uh... always have someone else in the kitchen with me when I'm cooking?"

A single leaf of lettuce slipped off of the Wallop's shoulder, and floated gently to the ground. Stork watched it fall, his eye twitching slightly.

/

A.N.: Sorry 'bout the late update. Work took up my time, kinda forgot to update. My bad.


	7. Paranoia

Prunishilia Crumbuli

/

Finn allowed himself a quick chuckle before he turned it into a cough. When Junko gave him a curious look, Finn straightened his back, clearing his throat. "Uh, look Junko, I'm glad you wanted to do something for Aerrow and Starling, but you may want to clean yourself up a little before they get back. You know how Starling gets."

Junko blinked, then glanced down at himself. The motion made the tomato in his hair slide forward, until it fell off the wallop completely, landing on the kitchen floor with a _plop_. Blushing, the wallop started for the bathroom, stammering, "Uh, uh, I'm just gonna g-go take a quick shower."

"Yes, please do." Stork mumbled as Junko disappeared into the bathroom. Released Radarr, who quickly sprung off the counter, the thin merb slowly looked about the kitchen, shaking his head mournfully. Glancing at Finn, who was watching Radarr chew on a lettuce leaf, he groused, "Do you know how many diseases you can get from a messy kitchen? There's _Prunishilia_ _Crumbuli, _which you can get from undercooked potatoes, that's makes your fingers become so bloated they fall off, which causes _excruciating_ pain. There's -"

"Stork! Thank you, but I'd really rather not learn about the various ways I can die in a kitchen, alright?" Finn interrupted the merb, grimacing at the thought of the disease.

Stork's eye twitched. "Fine. If you want to die a horrible, painful death, then I can't stop you. Enjoy your _doom." _With that, the twitching merb left the room, muttering about doom, horrors, and other things that Finn didn't bother listening to.

Rolling his eyes after Stork's dramatic exit, Finn put his hands on his hips and slowly looked around the kitchen. French fries were everywhere, hanging from the roof, dangling from cupboards, sliding down the windows. The clump of lettuce looked like it had somehow _exploded, _and there were bits of green scattered every which way in the room. Tomatoes lay like pathetic dead things, splattered across the floor. Throw in the dozens of pots, pans, bowls, and the occasional cooking utensil, tossed about the room, and the kitchen looked there had been a horde of Murk Raiders in it, not a single Wallop. Finn released a painful sigh.

Radarr looked up from the lettuce leaf he'd been chewing on, and shook his head at the disaster.

Finn groaned, his shoulders slumping. "Great. This is going to take _forever _to clean. What was Junko even trying to make? Exploding salad or something?" Heaving a sigh, the sharpshooter glanced over to the kitchen's other occupant. "What do you say, Radarr? Ready to help me clean up in here?"

Radarr's eyes widened, and with a shriek, the monbit darted out of the room, escaping faster than you could blink.

"HEY!" Finn roared, left standing alone in the middle of the mess. "What about you agreeing to be my co-pilot?!"

There was no response, but Finn imagined he could hear the weasel laughing at him from somewhere on the ship. Groaning in frustration, he stomped over to the closet and pulled out a mop.

"I'd better get started in here, at least. Otherwise Piper might skin me alive."

/

A.N.: I made up the disease Stork mentioned. I hope I did anyway...


	8. Unexpected

Return

/

It had only taken a few minutes to clear the floor of the mess Junko had made. There was still a few French fries hanging from the ceiling, and one or two tomatoes plastered to the walls, but, other than that, the kitchen looked pretty much like it did every day.

Grinning in relief that he'd done a halfway decent job, Finn tossed his mop to the side and abandoned the kitchen. He shook his head as he walked down the hallway towards the Bridge, chuckling to himself. _I know Junko is not allowed in the kitchen, but __**man**__, it's hilarious to see what he can do in there in less than five minutes. _

Wandering onto the Bridge, Finn grinned as he saw Stork leaning against the Condor's controls, mumbling to himself. Walking over to the merb, he called, "Hey Stork!"

Predictably, Stork nearly jumped right out of his skin at the sharpshooter's voice, but when he turned around, his usual frown was not in place. Instead, the thin teen nodded at Finn, a strange smile on his face. "Hey Finn."

"What's with the look man? You almost look cheerful." Finn questioned, his smile appearing on his face.

Stork blinked, twice, before clearing his throat lightly. "Just got another message from Aerrow and Starling. They should be back in about half an hour."

Finn's face light up with a large grin and he immediately darted forward to stare out the front window. From his place in front of the controls, Stork rolled his eyes, but followed the sharpshooter's example, and turned his focused gaze out the window of the Condor, staring out at the open sky.

"Hey Stork?"

Staring at the reflection in the window, Finn could see the merb flinch, which meant he was listening. Releasing a sigh as he leaned back against a railing, he felt a daring grin threaten to appear on his face as he asked, "What were you and Starling up to the other day?"

Stork twitched, just slightly so, and the smirk on Finn's face grew. Stork answered, his voice a low growl, "What are you talking about?"

"You know. That day before Starling and Aerrow left for their mission. I was walking by the Bridge and I noticed you and her talking to each other." It was now a struggle to keep his shoulders from shaking with laughter as he watched the merb spasm, his wide yellow eyes darting about the cabin.

Finally, Stork managed to choke out a strangled answer, his voice most amusingly panicky, "Finn. I _don't_ know what you overheard that day, but whatever it was, you better not have said anything about it to -"

"Stork!" He cried, trying to calm the merb before he exploded or something. "I'm not going to tell anyone what I heard, or what I saw! Relax!"

The merb did _not _relax, but Finn could see the white-knuckled grip he had on the steering column relax slightly. Then, Stork did something Finn rarely saw the merb do. He stepped away from the wheel of the Condor, and walked over to where Finn was standing.

Moving beside him to lean against the railing, the merb's wide yellow eyes darted over to Finn, before darting out to the open expanse in front of them. Finn opened his mouth to speak, but Stork beat him to it.

"Even _I'm_ not quite sure when it happened. Or even _why _it happened. It just... did." Stork mumbled, his eyes still fixed ahead of them. "Just, one day, I was explaining Mind Worms to her, and she nodded, mentioning something about how she'd heard about them once. And, I just -"

At that moment, a familiar pair of skimmers roared past the Condor's window, making both of them start. Finn's trained eyes focused on the skimmers and a wide grin appeared on his face. "It's them!"

/

A.N.: Major apologies to my readers. My muse went and go herself lost in traffic, and it took a little while to find her again. That, and my new job cuts into my free time a lot. (grumble grumble) But, I've returned. Updates may take a little longer to appear, but they are coming, I promise!!

I've discovered something, by the way. Reviews can give me inspiration for new chapters!! (coughjustahintcough)


	9. Duck!

Duck!

/

"They're early. Do you think something went wrong?" Stork's pessimism kicked in, and he mumbled this quietly as he watched the familiar pair of skimmers fly closer to his ship.

Beside him, still leaning against the railing, Finn rolled his eyes. "Normally, it's a good thing to be back early. Relax Stork." With a grunt, he pushed away from the railing. "And about what you and Starling were talking about the other day -" He paused, trying not to grin as the pilot flinched. "Well, as long as the two of you take care of each other, then I'm glad for the both of you."

"R-really?" Stork looked up, meeting Finn's steady gaze with his own, a gesture that was rare for him. Eye contact caused blindness, if you weren't to careful. But, Finn's voice was sincere, and Stork wanted to be sure he wasn't kidding.

Finn nodded carefully, slowly allowing a smile to appear on his face, "Yea. You and Starling are good for each other." Then, despite himself, a grin forced itself on his face, "Just don't tell Aerrow that!"

Stork ducked his head, hiding his own smile. Chuckling, Finn started away from Stork, headed for the Hanger. Just he reached the door, Stork called out. "Finn!"

Glancing back, Finn smirked as he noticed Stork again by his usual station in front of the controls, his back to the sharpshooter. "Yea Stork?"

The merb glanced over his shoulder, "Thanks man."

Letting a smile flicker over his face, he nodded, before turning away and walking out the door.

Finn had nearly reached the Hanger doors when a shrieking blue blur came flying out of no where, scrambling up his uniform until it reached his shoulders, where it clung, digging sharp claws into cloth and flesh. Finn groaned, staggering to the side as he reached up to gently grasp the creature on his shoulders.

"Radarr! What's gotten into to you?"

"RADARR!!" Screeched a familiar voice. Instinctively flinching, Finn only just managed to duck as a large hair brush came flying out from Piper's room, just missing the pair. "If I catch you, you little weasel, I'm gonna skin you alive!"

"Woah." Finn said slowly, carefully straightening his back, warily watching to Piper's door, waiting for more flying objects. When none came, he glancing at the monbit still clinging to his shoulders. "What did you _do_ Radarr?"

With an almost sheepish grin, Radarr help out his paw, and Finn glanced down to see a glimmering stone being held out to him. Taking it and holding it up to the light, Finn squinted at it carefully. "Radarr, is this a crystal shard?"

Radarr squawked as he nodded rapidly, gesturing to the shard, Piper's room, himself, then to the shard once again. Finn chuckled as he guessed, "You wanted to see it, just to look, but you accidentally broke it instead?"

Radarr ducked his head, averting his eyes from the blond, chattering guiltily. Finn patted his neck. "Don't worry about it buddy. I've done it a few times myself. Maybe sometime you and I can get her a couple of fancy crystals to make up for it."

Radarr perked up at the suggestion, nodding in excitement. Finn smiled in agreement. He didn't try to break Piper's crystals, but sometimes, he got a little clumsy in her lab. _Well, it gets hard to concentrate when shes always hovering by my shoulder, reminding me to be careful! _

Still holding the crystal shard, which was glimmering a colorful blue, Finn continued to walk towards the Hanger, a grin appearing on his face as he heard the familiar roar of a skimmer engines.

/

A.N.: Update! It took a while, but here it is. I hate my job.


	10. Home

Friends

/

Just as the Hanger door opened, Aerrow and Starling's skimmers touched down on the runway, pulling up smoothly beside the other skimmers already parked inside. Finn stepped inside the Hanger, his already wide grin growing as he watched the Sky Knight park his skimmer in his usual place at the head of the line.

Starling parked her skimmer between Junko and Finn's, her sleek purple Slip-Wing a definite black sheep among the Storm Hawks' colorful rides. Slipping her goggles off, she looked up to smile at Finn and Radarr, who were already excitedly greeting Aerrow.

"Dude! I thought you and Starling were never gonna get back! What took you two so long?" Finn bombarded the laughing Sky Knight with questions as he locked him in a headlock, noggie-ing him hard. Radarr squawked joyfully, leaping from Aerrow's head to Finn's shoulder and back again.

Struggling out of Finn's headlock and pulling Radarr off his head, Aerrow yelled, "Alright, alright, I give! Enough you two!"

A laughing Finn pulled the still struggling monbit out of Aerrow's arms, and said, "It's about time you two got back! I was starting to think you guys were never coming back."

Starling strode forward, placing a calming hand on top of Radarr's head, "We came upon a few unexpected... distraction. They took longer to get by then what we originally anticipated."

But her cheeks were coloring pink, and Finn took one glance and knew she was leaving something out. Glancing back to Aerrow, he asked, "Which means?"

The Sky Knight chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I got into an argument with Harrier. Then he brought up the code, mentioning some rule about how guys and girls shouldn't be flying around alone together, and I lost my temper -"

He was cut off by Finn's bark of laughter, and he ducked his head slightly, trying to hide his own grin. Finn exclaimed, "Man, I want all the details. Tell me you kicked that uptight jerks' butt from one side of the Atmos to the other!"

Starling rolled her eyes. "Finn, please. Aerrow wouldn't do that. Now, _me, _on the other hand..."

Finn began to laugh once more as the Hanger doors slid open for the second time, this time admitting Junko and Piper, both whose faces lit up with excitement as they saw who Finn was laughing with. "Aerrow! Starling! It's good to have you two back!"

"Aerrow!" Cried Junko as he crossed the Hanger in four long strides, before grabbing the Sky Knight in a bone squishing hug. "It's about time you got back, buddy!"

"J-Junko! C-Can't BREATHE!" Gasped Aerrow, struggling to pull away from the over-enthusiastic Wallop.

Embarrassed, the Wallop released his friend, grinning sheepishly as he patted the smaller being on the shoulder, nearly knocking him to the floor. "Opps. Sorry Aerrow. Guess I don't know my own strength."

Piper was already in conversation with Starling, a relieved smile on her face, one that said she spend too much time around too many males and needed the company of someone who could sympathize with her. Starling was able to do that. The older woman asked, "How did you do with the boys while I was gone? They cause too much trouble for you?"

Her smile went wider. "No, they were mostly pretty well behaved. But it's nice to have you and Aerrow back on the Condor. I can only deal with these guys for so long!"

Both of them laughed, and it felt good to be able to share with Starling what she couldn't normally share with any of the rest of the team.

Aerrow stepped up beside the creamy skinned girl, a relieved smile on his face as he said, "Quick, Piper. Tell me again why I keep going to those Sky Counsel meetings."

She laughed as she turned around to hug him, slender arms slipping around his neck, "Because you enjoy the excitement?"

Groaning, the Sky Knight hugged her back, briefly pressing his nose against her neck. "Ri-ight. That's why."

The brief moment between them was shattered as Stork's voice sounded over the intercom, "Aerrow and Starling. You two need to promise never to leave again. These guys nearly drove me crazy!"

"You already are crazy!" Finn yelled at the air, as the rest of the team chuckled.

"Alright guys. I want to see how much damage you guys caused my ship while I was gone." Aerrow said, as he started for the door. Junko's eyes, before he pushed past Aerrow to dart down the hall.

"Just let me pick up some of my metal collection!"

/

A.N.: I'm changing my mind about where I'm taking this fic. Or maybe I'm not. I'm not quite sure yet. Updated to show you people that Yes! I am still alive!


	11. Issues

So...... while I didn't exactly die or anything, it has been a little while since I've updated. Sorry. Life, choices, and volunteering happened.

But, I'm back and shall start updating my stories and posting new once as inspiration (Read: Guilt) hits me.

/

Issues

/

As the team started walking out of the hanger, Piper sent Finn a pointed look, glancing at him then to the Sky Knight, who was already walking towards the hanger door, his shoulders set in their usual proud stance.

Swallowing nervously, the blonde nodded at the girl, shifting his eyes back to Aerrow. Radarr chattered quietly in his ear, his claws gently gripping in reassurance. He followed the red headed youth out of the hanger, catching up to briefly lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Aerrow? When you get the chance, I need to talk to you about something," Said Finn, his voice betraying his nerves.

Aerrow paused, letting the females of the team continue by as he turned his face towards Finn. "No problem man. I have a few things I want to check around the ship, then I'll track you down and we can talk Ok?"

Resisting the urge to swallow nervously again, the blonde nodded. Radarr squawked in his ear, still resting upon his shoulders.

Aerrow looked at the monbit with a grin. "Hey Radarr! It's good to see you and Finn have been taking good care of each other."

Chattering, Radarr nodded, gesturing with his paws. Finn chuckled weakly, a sudden weight of heavy guilt appearing in his stomach.

Trying to change the subject, Finn asked, "So how did things go with the Sky Council?"

Aerrow rolled his eyes, grumbling, "It was a waste of time. After all we've done, they still refuse to take us seriously, even with Starling with us, they still want to treat us like a bunch of kids!"

"Are you kidding me? The Sky Council still refuses to admit we're the best team ever?!" Finn exclaimed, stomping angrily. Radarr chattered angrily as well, shaking a fist.

Aerrow's mood only darkened as he crossed his arms, his face in an angry expression. "That's not even the worst of it Finn."

"Tell me."

"It's because of Stork and Junko," he sighed, shoulders slumping as he looked at his friend. "Because those two aren't human, and aren't on their home terras."

Finn's jaw dropped open as he stared at the Sky Knight. "So you're saying because Junko is a wallop and 'cause Stork is a merb, the Council won't let us have an official title?! What does Starling say about this?"

Aerrow shrugged a shoulder, his face looking suddenly aged. "She doesn't know. They spoke to me privately the night we left."

"Wow..." The blonde shook his head, his own shoulders dropping. "So we aren't going to be getting support from the Council, are we?"

The Sky Knight shook his head, "No. Unless we lose Junko and Stork and replace them with humans, the Council basically told me to take a long walk off a short cliff."

"You don't plan on telling any of the others this do you?" Finn asked, glancing down the now empty hallway.

"No. None of them are going to find out what I was told." A hint of spirit appeared in his eyes as he met Finn's once again. "In fact, as far as I'm concerned, the Storm Hawks are done waiting for the approval of the Council!"

Finn grinned fiercely, "That's the spirit Aerrow! We can kick butt with or without anyone's' approval!"

"Exactly!" Aerrow said, nodding his head firmly. "Even if we have to take on Cyclonia alone, we are not backing down!"

Finn nodded mutely, though he wanted to point out that as good as the Storm Hawks were, they wouldn't stand a chance alone against the forces of Cyclonia. He said nothing though, just watched as Aerrow gave him a grin then strode away down the hallway with all the confidence in the world.

/

_TBC...._


End file.
